


You wouldn't understand unless you feel it yourself

by ladno



Series: Ab aqua silente cave [5]
Category: M.pire, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Thirst, Domestic Violence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Red is angry, Taehee is even angrier, Vampire Family, and Jin is beautiful, it has to be someone beautiful, maybe I was sick, sidestory, strange education methods, strange relationship, they made me do it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: - Хочешь, чтобы его судили? Хорошо. Если в ближайшее время ситуация в городе обострится – я буду настаивать на том, чтобы собрался суд. Если нет – оставим всё, как есть





	You wouldn't understand unless you feel it yourself

Отличить последователя Культа от среднестатистического обывателя достаточно легко по внешним признакам в виде открытого ношения огнестрельного оружие или слишком большого количества серебра на квадратный сантиметр человеческого тела (например). Но не каждый вампир способен различить тот особый запах, который присущ им всем – от простых послушников до высших чинов. Гоцзинь – может, потому что у него идеальный нюх, и здесь действительно есть, чем гордиться: не многие могут похвастаться такой особенностью.  
Сегодня в городе пахнет кровью святош, и одного этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Гоцзинь ненадолго отложил собственную охоту. Нюх ведёт его туда, где ему следует находиться хотя бы в силу принадлежности к семье, исполняющей в этом городе роль информаторов. К запаху крови примешиваются раздражающий пыльный запах смерти и присутствие чистокровного, знакомого достаточно хорошо, чтобы заранее готовиться к неприятностям.  
У вампиров явно какая-то нездоровая тяга к красному; волосы Ча Хакёна едва ли не _кровоточат_. Гоцзинь кривит губы – его прозвали Рэдом за цвет волос ещё до того, как Ча Хакён стал главой своей странной семейки. Нет, в ней определённо были подающие надежды элементы, но всё внимание в первую очередь всегда обращено на глав – а у Ча Хакёна…  
Весь город знает о том, что Рэд и Хакён не особенно ладят.  
\- Неплохую заварушку ты здесь устроил, - Гоцзинь выходит из тени только убедившись, что никаких сторонних наблюдателей пока не появилось. То, что это всего лишь вопрос времени – факт несомненный, даже _люди_ не могли не обратить внимание на выстрелы посреди ночи. Весьма очевидный сигнал о том, что в городе сегодня что-то пошло не так.  
Хакён смотрит на него долгим взглядом, полным раздражения и – неожиданно – замешательства. Гоцзинь приценивается: два мёртвых человека, два мёртвых вампира и глава Ча, чуть ли не распластанный по асфальту над одним из трупов, заляпанный кровью чуть больше, чем позволяют приличия… Неплохое зрелище, однозначно вносит разнообразие в довольно скучную повседневность.  
\- Я в этом не участвовал, - голос Хакёна хриплый, натужный, как будто ему сложно говорить и приходится прилагать слишком много усилий (так часто бывает у Ёнсо после пробуждения, но виной тому его способность). Гоцзинь подмечает кровь ещё и у него на губах. Сложить два и два не очень трудно, и брови Гоцзиня медленно ползут вверх. Особенно когда среди всей какофонии запахов он, наконец, понимает, что труп, над которым склонился Хакён, вовсе не…  
\- Кол мне в глаз, Ча Хакён, он же из чёртового _Культа_! – восклицает Гоцзинь, невольно делая шаг ближе и прикидывая время, за которое сюда доберутся другие патрули, чтобы устроить весёлую жизнь всей округе.  
\- _Кол мне в глаз_? Это что, детский сад? – фыркает глава Ча, поднимаясь на ноги. Слегка пошатывается, но уверенно и без всякого почтения закидывает беловолосого мальчишку себе на плечо. Тому, впрочем, абсолютно всё равно – у новообращённых хватает и других, более значимых проблем. – Ты получил свои новости. Так вали и расскажи всем, что Ча Хакён обратил святошу.  
Прилив ярости застаёт Гоцзиня врасплох – он не успевает перехватить контроль над собой, когда чувствует, как волосы у него на затылке становятся дыбом и уголь чёрных глаз разгорается алым. Он смотрит на чистокровного в нескольких шагах от него – чужая кровь, прах, смертельная усталость, - и рот заполняется вязкой, кислой слюной. Не впервые он хочет броситься на Хакёна, вцепиться в его лицо, вырвать глаза, разодрать в лохмотья шею, грудь, добраться до лёгких. _Уничтожить_ , чтобы никакая регенерация (даже абсолютная, как у самого Гоцзиня – ещё одна его особенность) не спасла.  
Если напасть сейчас – Хакён чувствует его жажду убийства и напрягается, - он не сразу сможет среагировать из-за мальчишки у него на плече, из-за усталости после инициации, из-за того, что Гоцзинь _всегда был быстрее_. Напасть, оторвать голову и положить на ступени ближайшей церкви в паре кварталов отсюда.  
Запах приближающихся людей отрезвляет. Запах Культа, запах опасности. На пару мгновений он закрывает глаза: Ночь ему не простит убийство, Тэхи ему не простит вмешательство. Информаторы не встают ни на чью стороны, Гоцзинь и так слишком большая головная боль для лидера с этой его маленькой личной неприязнью.  
Чувствуя осторожное прикосновение к плечу, он чуть не вскидывается в моментальной атаке, но сознание вернулось к нему уже в достаточно мере, чтобы _подумать_ , кто во всём Сеуле способен подобраться к нему незамеченным.  
Ёнсо выдыхает ему в шею едва слышно «это я» и ненавязчиво тянет на себя, предлагая отступить и побыстрее уносить ноги. Единственный вампир без _грёбаного запаха_ , способный своим голосом разнести здесь всё в пыль. Гоцзиня пробирает непроизвольная дрожь, когда он в очередной раз осознаёт, как всем повезло, что этот парнишка с волнистой чёлкой – всего лишь нейтральный информатор.  
Ёнсо уводит его переулками, не говоря ни слова, и до самого убежища не разжимает пальцев у него на плече.  
\- В другой раз поохотишься, красавчик. Прости, - шепчет он перед дверью их квартиры, и Гоцзинь только тогда вспоминает о собственной жажде.  
***  
Стул разлетается на куски, встретившись со стеной. Деревянные обломки печально гремят об пол, и шум стоит такой, что поднимет даже мёртвого.  
Тэхи ненавидит просыпаться от посторонних звуков, особенно посреди дня. Такое небрежное отношение к чуткому лидерскому сну делает его очень _нетерпимым_ по отношению к своей любимой семье. Тэхи не плохой, он просто действительно не любит, когда им пренебрегают. Достаётся периодически всем, даже серьёзному Хёнджуну и чересчур спокойному для молодого вампира Ёнсо, но особенно сильно огребает Гоцзинь. Возможно, всё дело в его способности регенерировать. Возможно, в том, что Тэхи слишком сильно к нему привязан.  
В один из таких приступов нетерпимости Гоцзинь получил солнечный ожог, когда лидер просто схватил его за волосы и высунул головой за окно прямо посреди дня. Кожа на руках самого Тэхи тогда знатно оплавилась - шрамы не сошли до сих пор, и им обоим ещё повезло, что день был достаточно пасмурным. Рэду же пришлось в прямом смысле снимать всё, что осталось от его лица, и восстанавливать заново. Хёну и Ёнсо держали его, пока Ёнхун сдирал ошмётки кожи.  
А в другой раз Тэхи оторвал Гоцзиню кисть левой руки. Восстановилась она достаточно быстро, но лидер всё равно долго извинялся.  
Кажется, не нужно было. Тэхи поднимается с кровати и разминает немного затёкшую шею. В том, что виновник его пробуждения – красноволосая бестия, он не сомневается. Это было ясно, чёрт возьми, даже по тому, с каким звуком сломался стул. И его догадка оправдывается, стоит только выйти в гостиную – посланный в полёт буквально пару месяцев назад восстановленной рукой подсвечник тяжело врезается в стену в каком-то полуметре от лидерской головы.  
Мгновенно просыпается клюющий носом на диване Ёнсо и бросает на Тэхи виноватый, но предупреждающий взгляд – мол, у него есть причина так себя вести. Гоцзинь мечется по комнате, и он в _бешенстве_.  
Его бешенство – обжигающее, будоражащее, и Тэхи не понимает, как Ёнсо может так спокойно реагировать и делать вид, что ему всё равно. У него внутри разливается тягуче-сладкое предвкушение.  
Красная фурия. Тэхи умиляется, обещая самому себе учесть мнение младшего и _контролировать_ , ловит разбушевавшегося Гоцзиня и со всей своей добротой бьёт кулаком в красивое лицо. Он чувствует, как что-то ломается, и удовлетворённо кивает, поворачиваясь к Ёнсо. Тот кривится, но пожимает плечами и протягивает руки. Закрывшего лицо ладонями и тихо проклинающего всё и всех Гоцзиня Тэхи буквально вталкивает в объятия младшего, со словами:  
\- Вот теперь можно и поговорить.  
Он прислушивается к звукам в квартире – Ёнхун и Хёну дома, спят после охоты. Хёнджуна снова нет, пошёл уже третий день, как он не возвращается. Тэхи знает, что тот жив, но если сегодня ночью он не явится в убежище – простым выговором не отделается. Это плохо и опасно, так долго дневать вне дома.  
Смятые лицевые кости Гоцзиня восстанавливаются очень быстро под тихий, успокаивающий шёпот Ёнсо и мягкие прикосновения к волосам. Он рычит и бросает несколько злых слов на китайском, но всё же вынужден признать, что методы Тэхи очень… эффективны. Ему больше не хочется крушить мебель.  
Всё, что связано с Тэхи, точно так же связано и с болью. Ему от природы дана способность заставлять корчиться от боли любого, кому он этого пожелает; но Тэхи чаще пускает в ход кулаки, предпочитая не лишать себя удовольствия сделать всё своими руками. Или ногами.  
Лидер наклоняется к Гоцзиню, впутывает пальцы в красные волосы и целует – прямо так, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Ёнсо:  
\- Рассказывай, - улыбается он.  
\- Какие-то придурки напали на патруль сегодня. От придурков остался прах, от патруля – два трупа, но Ча Хакён, утверждающий, что непричастен к этому, одного из них инициировал. И унёс с собой, - кратко сообщает китаец с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Ёнсо кладёт подбородок ему на плечо и тепло дышит в шею, едва касаясь губами.  
Тэхи падает на диван рядом с ними и привычно кладёт ладонь на острое колено Гоцзиня, обтянутое дорогой тканью узких брюк. Будь здесь Хёнджун, он непременно скорчил бы жуткую гримасу оскорблённой невинности.  
\- Сначала он забирает себе Наказанного, - улыбка Тэхи становится задумчивой. – Теперь – обращает патрульного. Парень идёт к своей цели, молодец.  
\- Если начнётся война, мы в стороне остаться не сможем, - замечает Ёнсо шёпотом. Он научился как следует контролировать собственную способность уже несколько лет назад, но привычка не повышать голос осталась всё равно. – Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас будет счастлив.  
\- Кроме тебя, конечно, - Гоцзинь фыркает, смерив Тэхи нечитаемым взглядом, и откидывается назад, опирается локтями о подлокотник дивана. – Меня бесит это. Бесит. Пусть главы семей осудят его и отдадут голову Культу.  
\- Хочешь откупиться от людей? Гарантий, что нас это убережёт, никаких, - Тэхи качает головой. – Тем более, нападения на патрульных были всегда.  
\- Но никогда раньше никто не додумывался их обращать. Да и терпением люди никогда не отличались. Если мы покажем им…  
\- Если мы покажем им, что среди нас не единства – не укрепит ли это их решимость воевать с нами? – Ёнхун заглядывает в гостиную и потирает кулаком глаза. – Интересные у вас разговоры, грех не подслушать.  
\- То есть ты тоже считаешь, что такая безнаказанность – это в порядке вещей? – Гоцзинь вскидывается, но руки Ёнсо снова обвиваются вокруг него и удерживают.  
\- Я считаю, что нас слишком мало, а ты – слишком предвзят, - Ёнхун пожимает плечами и прислоняется спиной к стене. – И уж во всяком случае демонстрировать людям слабость – не самая лучшая мысль.  
Ёнсо посмеивается, зарывшись лицом в красные волосы Гоцзиня. Улыбается Тэхи, медленно поглаживая его бедро:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы его судили?  
Он только кивает в ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Если в ближайшее время ситуация в городе обострится – я буду настаивать на том, чтобы собрался суд. Если нет – оставим всё, как есть. Жаль будет потерять Хакёна. Хотя бы потому, что ты так очаровательно бесишься после каждой встречи с ним.  
Семья смеётся, и Гоцзинь устало и немного раздосадовано от них отмахивается. Но всё же Тэхи дал положительный ответ, а его слову можно верить. Это немного успокаивает.  
***  
Люди упорно не хотят, чтобы их защищали.  
Гоцзинь идёт по улице, принюхиваясь, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь. Его охота не первый раз затягивается на несколько ночей, потому что он слишком придирчив в выборе жертвы – это оборотная сторона слишком хорошего нюха. Людей вокруг предостаточно, но он старается не выбирать наугад даже тогда, когда жажда начинает угрожать здравому смыслу.  
Так странно. Зная, что с наступлением темноты на улицы выходят самые опасные хищники на планете, люди всё равно не желают ограничивать себя. А некоторые сами идут охотникам в руки, рассчитывая получить вечную жизнь в обмен на свою кровь – её ведь много, почему не поделиться?  
По инициативе Культа и правительства, был введён комендантский час с полуночи. Большинство круглосуточных заведений закрылось, ночные клубы переквалифицировались в вечерние, но никуда не исчезли. В одном из них Гоцзинь находит Хёнджуна – только родной запах заставляет его вообще зайти в этот адский вертеп слишком сильных, слишком неприятных и слишком резких запахов.  
\- Тэхи недоволен. Зайди домой сегодня, - бросает он коротко, наклонившись к уху Хёнджуну. Тот только кивает, продолжая следить взглядом за кем-то в толпе. Ему всегда нужно было больше крови, чтобы насытиться, чем всем остальным. Особенности, особенности чистокровных – у каждого свои, неповторимые.  
\- Останешься? Подцепим тебе кого-нибудь, - Хёнджун кивает на свободное место рядом. – Хоть того же бармена. Симпатичный.  
\- Я сейчас в обморок упаду, - Гоцзинь усмехается и качает головой, чувствуя, как мир вокруг начинает медленно вращаться. В уголках глаз темнеет, пора уходить отсюда.  
\- Фиалка ты наша нежная, - Хёнджун смеётся, переводит взгляд на него и треплет по волосам. – Красная только, а не фиолетовая.  
На улице ему становится значительно легче, но он слишком долго пренебрегал охотой, и жажда тянет из него силы. Гоцзинь уходит туда, где народу поменьше. Поменьше света от неоновых вывесок и уличных фонарей.  
Где-то между делом его перехватывает Ёнсо. Позволяет опереться о надёжное плечо, гладит щёки мягкими ладонями и заглядывает с беспокойством в глаза. Оставляет невесомые поцелуи на лбу, висках и скулах. Как приятно просто дышать, пряча лицо в его волосах, и не чувствовать никаких лишних запахов.  
Голова встаёт на место.  
\- Спасибо, - Гоцзинь на несколько мгновений прижимается лбом к его лбу и коротко, благодарно целует.  
\- Для тебя – что угодно, - выдыхает Ёнсо с улыбкой и опускает его. – Скоро начнёшь кидаться на своих от жажды. Иди.  
Даже несмотря на то, что Гоцзинь не чувствует его запах, он знает – Ёнсо всегда где-то рядом, присматривает за ним. По давнему распоряжению Тэхи, которое давно уже утратило силу. Это почему-то всегда придаёт уверенности.  
Он выхватывает нужный запах из общего фона почти перед самым началом комендантского часа. То, что ему нужно, и совсем недалеко отсюда – свежая ранка, первая группа крови. Отрицательная. Вдыхая запах полной грудью, Гоцзинь непроизвольно облизывается и почти видит, как медленно сочатся мелкие капельки крови из царапин.  
Он обессиленно смеётся, найдя жертву, так привлекшую его своим запахом. Ночь издевается над ним, иначе как объяснить то, что из тени между домов он наблюдает сейчас за одним из пары патрульных, заматывающим расцарапанную о шершавый асфальт ладонь стерильным бинтом?  
\- Сокджин, ты неуклюжая херня, - журит его напарник, а тот лишь стыдливо улыбается и смеётся. Пара пистолетов в его наплечной кобуре под завязку набита серебряными пулями.  
Гоцзинь кулаком бьёт по стене, резко разворачивается и почти несётся прочь. Какую-то припозднившуюся девчонку он ловит наугад возле самого её дома, сворачивает ей шею и вгрызается зубами в плечо.  
Он слишком зол, чтобы церемониться.  
***  
\- Кажется, у кого-то проблемы.  
Гоцзинь рычит в подушку, слыша насмешливый голос лидера. Нет, сейчас ему крайней необходимо просто побыть одному и как-то разобраться с собственными противоречивыми эмоциями. Запах того патрульного слишком сильно впечатался в его память и преследует уже вторую ночь, захватывая всё сильнее и сильнее.  
Жажды нет, но дело здесь совсем в ином.  
\- Отвали от меня и дай сдохнуть в одиночестве, - огрызается он и локтем отпихивает Тэхи, забравшегося на кровать рядом с ним.  
\- Ох. Я тебя больше не возбуждаю, как жить? – притворно вздыхает лидер и без всякого стеснения наваливается сверху. Пахнет так, будто совсем недавно вернулся с улиц – лабиринтом переулков, долгими разговорами и другими чистокровными. Гоцзинь не в курсе, что они обсуждали, как дела в городе и что происходит в последнее время. Ему не интересно.  
\- Можешь пойти и с рукой своей поебаться, никто не будет против, - китаец упрямо пытается спихнуть его с себя, но Тэхи просто не сдвигаем. Дышит горячо в затылок, обнимает всеми конечностями и ластится – у него приступ любви, и он вряд ли отстанет, пока не получит то, что ему нужно. Хотя если сильно постараться и вывести его из себя – можно отделаться сломанными руками или ногами. А может, раскуроченными рёбрами или выдранным из бока куском мяса.  
\- Серьёзно, что случилось? – голос Тэхи смягчается, и он неожиданно скатывается с Гоцзиня, устраиваясь рядом с ним. Поворачивает его к себе лицом и притягивает вплотную под бок. Китаец укладывает голову ему на плечо и тыкается носом под ключицу. – Снова запахи? Давай, расскажи папе.  
Не то, чтобы такого не случалось раньше. Как превосходный нюхач, Гоцзинь действительно падок на запахи. Просто до Сокджина все те, кто настолько привлекал его, не были связаны клятвой с Культом, собирающимся, в идеале, уничтожить вампиров как вид.  
Если честно, Гоцзинь пока не готов говорить об этом с Тэхи.  
\- Я разберусь. Я уже взрослый, сформировавшийся вампир, в конце концов. А ты всё ещё разговариваешь со мной, как с трудным подростком.  
\- Вы с Ёнсо всегда будете для меня глупыми детьми, сколько бы времени ни прошло, - ладонь лидера медленно, ободряюще и немного виновато скользит по его спине. – Не обижайся. Я правда беспокоюсь.  
Тэхи действительно очень любит свою семью, пусть иногда и ведёт себя как порядочный говнюк. Особенности. Это всё – особенности. Гоцзинь соврал бы, сказав, что это не кажется ему очаровательным.  
\- Может, попробуем перебить этот запах чем-нибудь?  
\- Бесполезно, - он качает головой. – Никогда не помогало. Тем более, знаешь… запах святош въедается сильнее.  
Теперь дело за Тэхи – он должен всё понять и оценить степень желания Гоцзиня закатать самого себя в стену. Лидер тихо хмыкает себе под нос, надеясь тем самым спрятать смешок, но Гоцзинь всё равно всё понимает и слабо тыкает кулаком в живот:  
\- Сам дурак. Как будто я тут что-то решаю.  
Поцелуи Тэхи отличаются от поцелуев Ёнсо, как день отличается от ночи. Предельно откровенные, долгие, жадные – даже тогда, когда он просто пытается поддержать или успокоить. От этих поцелуев губы горят огнём. Они дают Гоцзиню понять, что он нужен, что он _желанен_ \- и это не изменится. Сколько бы ни прошло времени.  
\- Хочешь, помогу тебе? Найдём этого твоего патрульного, загоним – и делай что хочешь. М? Ёнсо поможет. Ёнхун или Хёну, думаю, тоже не откажут, - Тэхи гладит его по волосам, почти не отстраняясь от губ, прихватывает их шутливо зубами.  
Гоцзинь даже пугается немного – лидер не из тех, кто шутит такими вещами, но слишком сложно поверить, что он в принципе мог предложить такое:  
\- Нейтральная семья, да? – криво усмехается китаец и целует сам, медленно и глубоко. Даже сейчас, когда он сосредоточен на Тэхи, когда его так много и так близко, он всё равно не может избавиться от запаха того человека, Сокджина.  
\- Плевать мне на нейтралитет, если он мешает твоему спокойствию, - Тэхи толкает его в плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину, и садится верхом на узкие бёдра.  
\- Эй, ты глава семьи, не говори всякие опасные вещи, - возмущается Гоцзинь и получает в ответ извиняющуюся улыбку:  
\- Но ведь ты не собираешься совершать никаких _непоправимых_ ошибок? Значит, всё в порядке. Я помогу тебе. Завтра мы его найдём… Или мы не информаторы?

Зависимость от запахов, так или иначе проявляющаяся у Гоцзиня время от времени – это самая настоящая болезнь, а Тэхи всегда был уверен, что любую болезнь нужно вырывать с корнем как можно раньше. Он знает, к каким последствиям для психики их красноволосого китайца эта зависимость может привести, и предпочитает не ждать, пока Гоцзинь будет пытаться справиться сам, а просто взять всё в свои руки. Ради членов своей семьи он готов пойти на многое, почти на всё, и не ждёт чего-то особенного взамен. Достаточно знания, что, когда ему самому понадобится помощь, они не бросят его. Достаточно той любви и доверия, которые они, как могут, дают ему каждый день.  
Сокджина они находят очень быстро. Гоцзинь идёт по следу, как ищейка, и ведёт их уверенно, как всегда. Только руки трясутся всё сильнее по мере того, как они приближаются. Ёнсо крепко сжимает его ладонь, подносит к губам и целует костяшки пальцев, прежде чем нырнуть тёмный проулок, чтобы зайти с другой стороны.  
Патрульных трое, и это немного сложнее, чем обычно, но Тэхи всё равно приказывает Гоцзиню остаться в стороне и не высовываться.  
Впервые за долгое время Ёнсо говорит в полный голос.  
Тэхи отделывается одной пулей, вскользь чиркнувшей по его боку – это всего лишь царапина и неприятный ожог от серебра, но к утру от него не останется даже следа. Рукояткой того же самого пистолета, из которого в него стреляли, Тэхи снёс патрульному нижнюю челюсть и проломил голову. Трижды.  
\- Держи его и решай, что будешь делать, - шипит лидер, передавая целого и невредимого, но бесчувственного Сокджина замершему и ломкому, как натянутая струна, Гоцзиню. – Я боюсь его сломать от злости. 

\- Ради всего святого, надо же было _додуматься_ притащить святошу в убежище, - Хёнджун смотрит на лидера так, будто никогда не видел никого тупее.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он отсюда живым не выйдет, - Тэхи кладёт руку ему на плечо и смотрит в глаза. – Он отсюда вообще не выйдет. Веришь мне?  
Хёнджун поджимает губы. Конечно, он верит этому чёртовому лидеру.  
\- Но иногда твои безумные идеи слишком безумны. Даже для этого семейства, - бросает он, уходя в дальнюю комнату к Ёнхуну и Хёну. Тэхи облегчённо выдыхает – всё же, ему повезло собрать под одной крышей на удивление понимающих и лояльных чистокровных. Он поворачивается к Ёнсо:  
\- Проследишь, чтобы без глупостей?  
Взгляд младшего темнеет:  
\- А ты не можешь сам?  
\- Боюсь, мне это будет тяжелее, чем тебе, - тот разводит руками и обезоруживающе улыбается.  
\- Можешь сделать как я, когда смотрю на вас – просто закрыть глаза, - тяжело роняет Ёнсо, но подчиняется.  
***  
Мало того, что от Сокджина невероятно вкусно пахнет; он ещё и очень красивый. Гоцзинь рассматривает его, касается пальцами лица, приятно пухлых, мягких губ. Людям, да и многим вампирам, никогда не понять тех нюансов запахов, которые улавливает Гоцзинь – им просто нет названия ни на одном языке мира, их не с чем сравнить и нужно просто чувствовать, пропускать через себя, давать им говорить с собой.  
Ему немного жаль, что он не умеет создавать иллюзии или подчинять себе чужое сознание, дарить сладкие грёзы и делать так, чтобы страх и желание сопротивляться исчезали без следа. Единственное, что он может – сделать маленький укус и немного задурманить. Сокджину всё ещё будет страшно, но яд уже начнёт действовать, делая тело слишком тяжёлым и непослушным, а мысли неповоротливыми. Останутся одни притупленные инстинкты. Скоро этот юный священник – у него есть сан, хотя он совсем мальчишка, не старше двадцати трёх – очнётся, его ресницы уже трепещут, готовые вот-вот распахнуться.  
Гоцзинь медленно наклоняется к его губам, ловя короткие выдохи. Пробует на вкус осторожно, неторопливо, машинально скользя ладонями по обнажённой груди. Есть что-то особенное в отношениях вампира с его жертвой. Вкус, запах, прикосновения, биение сердца, дыхание – всё это делает незнакомого человека очень близким и почти родным на тот короткий период времени, пока его жизнь не оборвётся и не усвоится выпитая кровь. Гоцзинь его так любит сейчас, безнадёжно-беззащитного, обречённого в тот самый момент, как в спектре красноволосого китайца появился его запах.  
Сокджин открывает глаза, не осознавая, где он и что его ждёт. Разгораются в глубине зрачков искры цепкого сознания, проясняется светло-ореховая радужка.  
\- Кто ты? И что тебе нужно? – произносят непослушные губы.  
\- Я хочу твоё тело и твою душу, - отвечает Гоцзинь, прокусывая тонкую кожу на плече и позволяя сладкой крови наполнить его рот. Совсем немного крови, совсем немного яда. Ему обязательно понравится. 

Гоцзинь изучает его тело со всем доступным ему вниманием. Руками, губами, языком, носом – открывая для себя всё новые и новые оттенки только Сокджину присущих запахов. Растравляя его живое тепло своими дразнящими прикосновениями.  
Затуманенный взгляд светло-ореховых глаз смотрит куда-то вглубь, слишком задумчивый и неземной, слишком не от мира сего. Больше ему сюда вернуться не суждено.  
Стон, сорвавшийся с приоткрытых губ, когда Гоцзинь целует там, где самое сокровенное, где беззащитнее всего, где каждое прикосновение сейчас отзывается новой волной жара и удовольствия, заставляет его вздрогнуть и напомнить самому себе – держи себя в руках.  
И он старается, чувствуя тяжёлый взгляд Ёнсо на своей спине. Очень старается, крепко сжимая его бёдра коленями и откидывая голову назад, впуская Сокджина в себя.

Когда приходит время положить всему этому конец, Гоцзинь колеблется. Ему придётся осушить этого человека, и где-то на самой кромке сознания маячит единственная альтернатива. Ёнсо зовёт его по имени.  
И альтернатива исчезает.  
***  
\- В городе неспокойно, - вернувшись под утро, Ёнхун первым делом падает в кресло и докладывает о том, что видел и слышал, с кем разговаривал, кому что рассказал. Это их работа – ну или призвание, с какой стороны посмотреть. – Ходят слухи, что Культ готовится воевать. Да ещё и патрули постоянно усиливают.  
Тэхи кивает, обнимая за талию сидящего на диванном подлокотнике тихого Гоцзиня, всё ещё поглощённого нелёгкими мыслями.  
\- Слышишь? Худшие опасения подтверждаются, - обращается он к китайцу, заставляя его вернуться в реальность хотя бы ненадолго. Через пару дней тот снова станет самим собой, ничего страшного, нужно только немного подождать. Или как следует его поколотить, но пока почему-то не хочется.  
\- Нам тоже начинать готовиться? – Гоцзинь отстранённо трогает высветленные до серебристо-серого волосы Тэхи.  
\- Лучше скажи мне, ты всё ещё хочешь суда для Хакёна?  
Тот удивлённо моргает и переводит на лидера непонимающий взгляд. Но доходит до него быстро. И сразу становится понятно, почему Тэхи вообще позволил всему этому случиться.  
Губы непроизвольно искривляются в усмешке:  
\- Всё продолжаешь меня учить. Даже теперь.  
Тэхи самодовольно фыркает и протягивает его для поцелуя.


End file.
